Worry Wart
by lezonne
Summary: Sometimes Padma worries too much about being different from her Gryffindor sister. Written for the Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge part 4 #3, the 1991 Challenge prompts 29 and 36 and the If You Dare Challenge prompt #113.


Written for the _Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge _part 4 #3, the _1991 Challenge _prompts 29 and 36 (Padma Patil and study) and the _If You Dare Challenge _prompt #113 (once in a blue moon).

* * *

Worry Wart

Every once in a blue moon my sister and I actually receive the same score on a test. Now I love Parvati, but that's simply not acceptable. She was placed in Gryffindor house for being loyal and brave, and I into Ravenclaw for being highly intelligent. Whenever we score the same grade on a test it really grates my nerves.

We're twins. We do everything alike, and we even look identical. Can't our test scores at least be a little different?

I spend my time studying while she spends her time looking through fashion magazines. I love fashion, but while Parvati would be okay writing advice columns I want a major job- like a university professor job or a potion investigator or something. Something majorly cool.

I love my sister to death. I probably just get overly concerned when we score the same. I can't tell if she's getting smarter or I'm getting dumber.

Oh, that sounded kind of bitchy. Let's just pretend I never said that…

"You worry too much," Stephen says, trying to be supportive. "It's just one test, and the two of you haven't scored anywhere near the same aside from this test since you're first year here. It's only fifth year Padma. You have plenty of time to still earn those excellent grades you want."

"Yeah, and if I was Hermione Granger that might be possible."

"You're capable of doing anything and everything Granger can. She's in Gryffindor, which means she's ballsy. She might do something too brave and stupid one day and then she'd probably die. You could be at the top of our class then."

My eyes widen and I kick him under the table. "Don't say things like that! It's just awful."

"I'm just pointing out a fact. You're right up there with her, and I bet you could surpass her too. She always gets distracted helping Harry. You don't have distractions like that. You can beat her academically."

"Yeah, when we aren't participating in Dumbledore's Army, right?" I hiss, lowering my voice. I don't want anyone to overhear that bit who shouldn't.

Stephen shrugs. "Fair enough. But hey, that's a major cause and you know it. We deserve to know how to save our arses if we ever had to."

"Yeah, and Harry's the only one who can teach us. How sad is that when you're school's no longer teaching you what you need so you have to seek out a student for help?"

"I think it's just reflective of Umbridges horrible system. The sooner the Ministry fires her the better." He taps his fingers on the desk. "When do we meet again anyway?"

"Two, like normal. The Room of Requirement." I've dropped my voice again, and Stephen does too. We shouldn't even be discussing such things in the library.

He pats my hand. "Thanks. And you should relax Padma. You're sister isn't going to surpass your GPA and you're certainly not on the same wavelength. You're two totally different people."

"Well, at least you can tell us apart. There are a lot of students here who still can't do that."

"I believe it. There are some not so bright people here."

"Yeah. I mean, Parvati and I look alike but we don't even wear the same colored tie. I mean, come on now."

"I don't know how to explain that one Padma," he says honestly, shaking his head. "I really don't."

I'm about to comment on that when someone rounds the corner, and I smile at the familiar face of Cho. She hops over to our table with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys," she says, looking between the two of us. She appears a bit nervous for some reason, and keeps ringing her hands. Maybe it's just her voice that has me questioning things. It's a bit uneven. "What's going on?"

"Padma's studying before we go down with the others," Stephen says, shrugging. Cho is part of Dumbledore's Army, and knows the code just like everyone else. "She's stressing about that test that she tied with her sister on."

"That again," Cho says, playfully nudging me. "You worry too much girl. That should be the least of your worries. I'm more worried about Umbridge giving me another detention for sneezing."

"She did that?" Stephen asks, shaking his head.

"Yeah, she's crazy. I interrupted one of her _glorious _speeches."

"You were probably doing everyone a favor," I interject.

"Well, I thought I was. Come on you guys, we should walk down together today."

"Sure," I say beginning to gather my things. "Oh! I should actually go and drop some of this off in my room first. We're still a bit early, and I don't want to be carrying so many things around everywhere."

"Agreed," Stephen says, standing up. "I don't even need my bag anymore."

"Oh, you two are so needy," Cho jokes with a smile on her face. "I'll see you down there?"

"Sure," we say together, watching her go. I finish collecting my things and then Stephen and I take off in the direction of the Ravenclaw common room, completely in the opposite direction of the Room of Requirement.

"Are you relaxing yet?" he jokes as we walk, gently nudging my shoulder. I nudge back.

"Yes, I suppose. It's not like I'm going to get anything else done today anyway."

"Yeah," he agrees with a chuckle, "You're actually going to have to associate with people! How crazy is that?"

I shove him harder this time. "Not funny."

"Oh, but it is funny. You're always so wrapped up in your studies that sometimes I'm surprised you remember how to talk."

"How kind of you."

Stephen chuckles, throwing an arm loosely around my shoulder. "Hey, at least you're dedicated to something."

* * *

**A/n:** This takes place during fifth year right before Umbridge discovers the location of Dumbledore's Army due to Cho. That's why she's nervous, but whether she's nervous about talking to Harry or because Draco and his friends might drag her off to Umbride's office is left up to your interpretation. Hope you enjoyed the story and shoot a review this way if you have a minute. Thanks!


End file.
